This description relates to generating test data.
Some organizations have data they wish to keep confidential (e.g., production data that may include customer information). When the confidential data is to be processed by programs, it may be necessary for developers to develop such programs without having access to actual production data for security reasons. For example, one way to keep the production data confidential is to minimize the number of people who see it. However, to ensure that their applications will run correctly with production data, the programmers may need realistic test data for development and testing that exhibits certain characteristics of production data without exposing any confidential information.